For example, there is a medal game machine that provides a jackpot expected to provide high payout in addition to a payment based on prize winning in a normal game (for example, see Patent Literature 1). When satisfying a predetermined game condition or winning the jackpot game, payout reserved as the jackpot is paid to a player. In determining payout amount of the jackpot, an accumulation-type progressive jackpot system is adopted that makes a reserve according to a medal consumed by a player playing in the game machine in addition to a minimum amount of the jackpot. For example, when the player consumes 100 pieces of medals in the game machine, the payout of the jackpot is set to increase by one piece.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2010-131285.